Without Hope
by SaraBear114
Summary: Isabella Swan does not believe in family, happiness or love. But, after an unexpected accident, she learns of her half brother who is now orphaned. Will her brother, and her new group of students, show her that without hope, she has nothing? ExB AU AH
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**- Hi! First of all, this is my first Twilight fanfiction. And, I am obviously not as talented as some of the authors on here, but I do think that I am fairly good. Please review; good things or bad. Although, don't be too mean—constructive criticism is more appreciated than a flame.

**Disclaimer**- The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

* * *

**Prologue****-**

When I was five years old, my parents divorced. My most vivid memories from my early years were the fights. They were always loud and very scary. My father would come home from work, tired after a long day at the station. He would sit down at the dinner table after kissing my forehead and nod towards my mother. It would be silent for several minutes before my mother would ask how his day was. She always started out even-toned. My father always gave the same answer—_Same ole', same ole.'_ This however, did not satisfy my mother, and then her voice would change and she would beg Charlie to consider moving away from Forks. _I'm bored_, she would whine. In turn, he would ask why she was bored; after all, she had me. Renee would look at me for a fleeting moment before turning back to Charlie and repeating herself. I knew, even at a young age, that my mother did not want me.

When the decision was made that my parents would divorce, there was not any question as to who I would be living with. The day my mother packed her bags to move to Phoenix, I sat at the kitchen table, a half eaten pop tart in front of me, watching her move back and forth between the bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen. Charlie had left for the station extra early that morning, leaving me to listen to my mother's complaints. She moaned about how unfair her life was. That was the first time I told myself I hated my mother. She was leaving me, her own child, behind because she was bored. Yet, her life was unfair. Later, I would learn to laugh at the irony of it all.

When Renee left, Charlie and I didn't hear from her. I didn't expect to. Renee was done with this small town life and she was on to bigger and better things. As she said, she married too young, had a child too young, and she _needed _to live, _needed _to see the world. But Charlie, he was destined for this life, and he was heartbroken. He loved my mother with every part of his being. Every day that I had to see Charlie with a frown on his face, my hatred for my mother grew. My father was my hero, and it was almost unimaginable for him to be as broken as he was. My mother was the evil villain, and this time, the hero was not going to win. Barely a year after she took off, Charlie's heart began to fail, until finally, shortly after my sixth birthday, he died.

Tracking down Renee had been an ordeal for social services. For two weeks I slept in one of the many top bunks at a group home, each address they found leading to another dead end. Every day I would ask if they had found her, and each time they shook their head, I knew that she was covering her tracks. When they did find her, she was in Jacksonville, Florida, living with a man who claimed to be the world's next billionaire. Renee was shocked to learn of Charlie's death, and for a moment, seemed genuinely hurt. But, then, when she realized it meant that I was once again her responsibility, her voice became forced. I had told the girl in the bunk next to mine that I would do anything if it meant I did not have to go with Renee. However, the group home was becoming very cramped and uncomfortable compared to my simple life in Forks, and I found myself boarding a plane headed south. I lived with Renee and her wannabe billionaire boyfriend for two years before social services decided Renee was unfit as a mother. I was surprised they took me away that day—since the day I arrived at my mother's house, I was taking care of myself. Renee was never home. I guess it just took the complaints of nosey neighbors for the state to finally intervene.

Foster homes were no better than living with my mother. Most families were in it for the money. I barely saw a dime of what the state paid all of my foster parents. I went to four different families and attended eight different schools, each being worse than the last. I did not have new clothes or shoes; I was not allowed the things my peers were; I never really had any friends. My foster siblings were the cruelest of them all, spreading nasty rumors throughout the school on more than one occasion. When things became too unbearable, I would act out—I began smoking at twelve, both cigarettes and weed. The harder drugs came at fourteen. I lost my virginity at fifteen. I learned that by acting out, I could get away, if only for a little while. I could get away from one awful family, but find myself being placed into another.

The summer before I turned seventeen, I met Jacob Black. He was two years younger than me and visiting a cousin, who lived across the street from me. I was grounded that week, after being caught trespassing with some older kids. I knew it was only a matter of time before this family decided I was too much to handle and then I would fall back into the system. The family had gone out for dinner and a movie that night, leaving me alone and locked in my room. Jake had seen me hanging out of the window, smoking a cigarette. He approached me slowly, commenting about how cigarettes were bad for me. I had laughed at him, finishing the one I had in my hand and then lighting another. When I asked if he wanted one, he accepted, despite his previous warning.

If there was one thing my life had taught me, it was not to trust anyone. But I found myself somewhere inside of Jake. He made me laugh, a real genuine laugh. An hour had passed quickly and when I leaned in to kiss him, he didn't object. I knew it was wrong, considering he was barely fifteen. But I pulled him into my room regardless and in a mere twenty minutes, we were laying in my bed, completely naked. That night, he told me he loved me and intended to spend the rest of his life with me. I told him he was being a pussy and it was because I was his first. But, at the end of the summer, he insisted that I head back to Washington when I was eighteen to be with him. In his mind, we had a happily ever after.

Regardless of my pessimism, when my eighteenth birthday rolled around, I dropped out of school and used the bulk of my savings to purchase a plane ticket. I had not told Jake I was coming, not sure if I would follow through with it. I told myself over and over again that I was foolish to be giving up whatever I could have had for a boy. And that's what he was, a boy. Love did not exist and I was merely following Jacob to occupy my time. I knew what love did to a person, and I was not going to become my parents. But, when I found my way to the La Push reservation and up to Jacob's house, my heart broke into a thousand pieces when he opened the door, shirtless, and I could see a girl lying on the couch, her shirt unbuttoned and skirt around her ankles.

I hated myself after that. I had done the one thing I told myself I would never do. Jake had stepped outside, closing the door quickly behind him, I knew to hide the girl, but it was too late. _Bella_, he had whispered. He tried to take me into his arms, but I pushed him away forcefully. He stumbled, falling against the door. I was fighting tears of both anger and sadness. I didn't say anything to him as I walked away, ignoring his attempts to get me to come back. Twenty minutes later, the screen on my prepaid cell phone lit up. I knew I only had a couple of minutes left, and I knew the quicker they ran out, the sooner Jake would be forced to give up. I hit the talk button but didn't say anything. I could hear Jake apologizing over and over again, begging me to say something, anything. And then there was a click and Jake's voice was gone.

My first year in Washington was hard. After leaving Jake's house, I walked aimlessly down the side road until I realized where I was. I was in Forks. Memories of my parents' divorce suddenly filled my mind. I walked for nearly a half hour until I found it. There was a demolition notice on the front door and the steps of the porch were sagging. The grass was so overgrown it was almost over my knees. I carefully climbed the steps and forced the front door open. My childhood home was almost completely empty, besides a broken coffee table and a dirty couch. I wondered if anyone had lived in the house since Charlie's death. I didn't dare go up the stairs, afraid they would fall through. I made my way to the couch and sat down, allowing myself to cry for the first time in years. I had always said I was alone and put up the I-don't-care front, but now, I really was alone and somewhere inside me, I did care.

After that breakdown, I decided that I really did not need anyone but myself. Somehow, I was able to secure a job at a local sporting goods store. For almost a year, I was homeless, living mostly on the ratty old couch in my old home. Every two weeks I would cash my paycheck from Newton's and stash the money under one cushion. I wasn't stupid—I knew I couldn't live this way forever. I had gone to the local high school and signed up for the G.E.D. program. My plans of spending forever with Jacob were quickly replaced with getting a college degree. Although I was a problem child, I had been fairly smart, despite the grades that said otherwise. I finished the program in half the time, and with the help of Ms. Newton, I would be attending the community college one town over.

That was when I met Mike. Mike Newton was the son of Mr. and Ms. Newton. He was my age, and was home from college visiting. When I walked into the store that day, I had stopped dead in my tracks as he stocked the back wall. He was absolutely gorgeous. The protective barriers that I had spent the last year and a half rebuilding were knocked down the moment he spoke to me. He was sweet and kind and charming and I was in lust all over again. I was blown away by Mike and in a matter of days, I was staying with him in his hotel and at the end of his two week stay, I was telling Ms. Newton that I was going to the University of Washington with Mike. Although disappointed she would be losing me as an employee, she was overjoyed at the prospect of gaining me as a daughter.

I spent two years with Mike. Our relationship was very satisfying physically, but emotionally, Mike and I would never be compatible. Mike was ready for marriage and told me on a daily basis that he loved me. I never said it once throughout the duration of our relationship. I knew that love was not possible, despite how much Mike wanted it. He proposed to me on my twenty second birthday. I made him cry when I told him no, I did not love him and that I thought we should end it. I told myself I should have never gotten as close as I had to Mike. He tried for months after this to convince me to change my mind. He finally gave up when he graduated and headed east for his new career.

When I was twenty four, I managed to secure a degree in elementary education. A career involving children had not been my first choice. When I transferred to the University of Washington with my A.A., I was going to go for an English degree and perhaps settle for a receptionist position. But, a girl in my Advance Literature class had convinced me to tag along with her one day when she volunteered at an elementary school. I instantly became fascinated by these kids and I knew that I wanted to work with them. When I graduated with my bachelor's, I applied at every inner city school in Washington.

That had been almost two years ago. And, now, as I sat behind my desk, I smiled, a true genuine smile. I knew that due to my childhood, I was able to relate to these kids. Most come from situations similar to mine, although others had it much worse. But helping them out and offering them a hope that I knew I no longer had was somewhat gratifying.

It was Friday. School had ended a little over an hour ago, but I was staying longer, grading spelling tests and multiplication quizzes. My cell phone suddenly went off, making me jump in my seat. I did not recognize the number. The area code was familiar. I knew I had seen it before, but I could not place it. I debated for a moment whether to answer it or not. After all, it was more than likely a wrong number or a telemarketer. After a moment, the ringing stopped, my voicemail cutting on. Whoever it was did not leave a message, but after a minute, called again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"This is Bella, yes. Who is this?"

"Ma'am, this is Lieutenant Daniels. I am with the Jacksonville Sheriff's Office and I am calling in regards to your mother, Renee Dwyer."

"Um—" I stated. _Dwyer?_ "Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Let's see…" I heard the ruffling of papers in the background as Lieutenant Daniels muttered to himself. "Her maiden name is Higginbotham."

"Oh, yeah, that's her." I paused for a moment. "Look, what is this about? I haven't seen nor spoken to my mother in almost twenty years."

"Well, Miss Swan, your mother and her husband, Phil Dwyer, were killed in a car accident this afternoon."

"Yes?" I knew I sounded detached and it was making the Lieutenant uncomfortable.

"You are listed as your mother's next of kin, after Mr. Dwyer, of course, and therefore, you must be notified as soon as possible."

"Oh. Well. Okay." I didn't know what to say. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Yes. All right." He was definitely uncomfortable.

"Is that all?"

"Well, no. There is the matter of your brother."

My brother? What brother? I was Renee's only child and hell, she couldn't even take care of me. There was no way she had another one that the state let her keep. "What?"

"Your younger brother, Miss Swan."

"I don't have a brother."

"According to my paperwork, Mr. and Ms. Dwyer have a six year old son, named Gabriel. You mean you have no idea who this child is?"

"I have never heard of any brother," I replied sharply.

"Oh. Well, then." He sighed heavily. "Well, thank you for your time, Ms. Swan, and I apologize for your loss."

"Thank you," I replied, pulling the phone from my ear, until—"Wait." My brain was screaming. _What are you doing, Bella?_

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"With my mother and her husband gone, what will happen to, what did you say his name was? Gabriel?"

"Well, being there are no other living relatives, we will have to begin the process of placing him into a foster home."

"And, if I, as his only living relative did know who he was? What would be the options then?"

"Well, naturally, you could become his legal guardian."

I sucked in a breath. My mind was arguing with my heart and I felt caught in the middle. It felt as if I was another person and then I said, "Don't put him into the system yet; I will be there by morning."

* * *

**End Author's Note**- A big thanks to my best friend, Ms. Priss, for giving me the encouragement to post again. She's an awesome writer, a lot better than me, so check out her stories too. She's on my favorite author's list. Anyways, once again, please review, even if it is just a word to let me know if you like it. The more reviews I get, the more determined I get, and the sooner I post. Thanks!


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note-** Thank you very much to Curious Butterfly and Jess - Loves forever. This chapter is dedicated to you two, as well as to my best friend, Justine. Also this chapter may seem to move quickly, but this is mainly an Edward/Bella romance and I have never been one to delay!

**Disclaimer-** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either. However, I wish I did, considering being an adult sucks and getting a 300 dollar + bill from my phone/internet/cell phone company sucks more.

* * *

**Chapter One****-**

The flight from Washington to Jacksonville was a long and exhausting one. Every so often I would have second thoughts, and during my layover, I actually considered purchasing a ticket back home. But, despite the fact that I resented my mother for what she had done to me, I could not subject another child to my suffering if he had another option. My experience with children didn't extend past my teaching abilities, and I did not have any clues as to what I would say to him when we first met. I wondered briefly what his reaction had been when he found out about me. I wasn't even sure they had told him about me yet—for all I knew, Lieutenant Daniels had ignored my request and Gabriel was settling in for a more permanent stay in a group home.

After landing at Jacksonville International Airport at five in the morning, I rented a car and spent two hours trying to find my mother's house. As the clock neared eight, I knew I needed to head to the police station to meet with the Lieutenant. I pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and fiddled with the GPS system once again. I had never used one before, never having any need while in Forks. I hadn't needed it while at the University either, considering I stayed on campus the majority of the time. I sighed in frustration, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Lieutenant Daniels' number.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Daniels? This is Bella Swan."

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Bella, please," I said, before sighing again. "I'm lost."

"Where are you now?"

"Um, at McDonalds…" I supplied, my voice trailing off. I craned my neck, looking for a street sign. Either there was not one in my range, or I was a complete idiot. "I'm on Beach Blvd… I think."

"Do you need me to come to you?"

"Yes, sir. I have no idea where I am or how to get back."

"Okay, give me about thirty minutes and I will meet you there."

After hanging up with the Lieutenant, I turned off the engine and decided that I could go for a cup of coffee. The line was not very long, but unfortunately for me, there was a woman, who looked like she was about seven or eight months pregnant, and her young son standing right at the front, arguing. It appeared as if the boy wanted a chicken nuggets Happy Meal, and the woman was having a difficult time explaining that, no, he could not have any chicken, he needed to choose something for breakfast. The customer service representative looked bored and she smacked her gum in annoyance. After what seemed like several long, antagonizing minutes, the woman ordered a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit and told her son to "deal with it."

Watching the exchange made me cringe. I began to question my actions, a part of me regretting my decision to take on this responsibility. I certainly was not prepared to take on any motherly duties; I could teach him his multiplication tables no problem, but when it came to the things this mother just did, I knew I was way out of my league. Discipline at school was entirely different from discipline at home. I wouldn't be able to send Gabriel home to his parents with a note when I could no longer handle the situation—I would be his parent.

After obtaining my coffee, I took a seat at a table in the far corner. From here, I continued to watch the pregnant mother and her son. But, now, she was joined by a man, and another boy, who seemed to be about my brother's age. The man, obviously the children's father, was busy distributing hash browns. The boys were seated next to him and every so often, one who hit the other. The recipient would squeal and moments later whack his brother in the head. The woman would sigh loudly, pulling the boys hands apart, scolding them softly. The man would laugh behind his own hands, dodging the evil looks his wife was sending him.

I sat watching the family for the entire time they were there. As they were gathering their things and throwing away the trash, I saw a police cruiser pull into the parking lot. I sat there, waiting for him to get out of the vehicle, until I remembered that he didn't have any clue as to what I looked like. Finishing off my coffee, I stood, following the family out the double doors. The oldest boy held the door for me and I smiled. He returned it before running off and grabbing his mother's hand.

"Bella Swan?"

I had been paying too much attention to the family to realize I was still standing at the door, holding it open. I looked up, an embarrassed look on my face, to see Lieutenant Daniels standing in front of me. He was younger than I expected, maybe his late twenties or early thirties. He had a strong build and a nice face. He had a tentative look on his face, perhaps thinking he had the wrong girl when I didn't immediately answer.

"Lieutenant Daniels," I replied.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like to talk here or at the station?"

"Here," I answered, not quite sure if I wanted to go anywhere near a police station. They reminded me too much of Charlie, and I had seen my fair share when I was in foster care. Lieutenant Daniels nodded once and then took hold of the door handle. He waved me back through the door and followed me in.

"Well," he started, as I slid back into my seat. "I suppose we'll get right down to business. Unfortunately, since you had to come from Washington, we did have to place Gabriel in a foster home for the night. However, there will not be any problem in taking your brother with you after this meeting. You will have to fill out some paperwork, and there is the formal adoption process—" He stopped for a moment, studying my face. "You did say you wanted to become his legal guardian, correct?"

This was my chance to back out of it. He was giving me an out. I could say no. _Come on, Bella, you know you can't take care him_. "Yes."

"All right. As far as the process goes—"

I stopped him. "I know how the process goes, sir. I was in foster care for ten years."

His lips began to form the typical frown, the one I received when people gave me a look of pity. I turned away, not wanted to meet his gaze. This was not about me, this was about Gabriel.

"So," I said, "I can go pick him up now then?"

"Well, yes, I don't see why not. Luckily, I believe your mother and her husband left very extensive details as to their funeral arrangements, so you won't have anything to do there."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Yeah, luckily."

I didn't know what to expect when I met Gabriel. To say he was shy would be an understatement. When Lieutenant Daniels led me into the social services office, Gabriel was sitting on the all too familiar hard, uncomfortable, wooden bench, head down, swinging his legs back and forth. When the Lieutenant addressed him, Gabriel muttered a soft hello but did not look up. I saw myself in my younger brother at that moment—alone, scared, angry. And suddenly, I began to panic again. My brain was willing my feet to move and head in the other direction. I looked from Gabriel to the Lieutenant, and he motioned for me to say something. I sighed and stepped forward, leaning down on one knee in front of him.

"Hi," I said. "My name is Bella." I was talking to him in the same tone I used to talk to my students. I wasn't sure what a sister was supposed to sound like.

Gabriel gave the same whispered hello he had given Lieutenant Daniels, and once again I looked to him, my eyes clearly saying _help_.

"Well, um," I wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," I said trying to get him to look at me.

"S'Okay," Gabriel mumbled and I wondered in that moment what kind of mother Renee had been to Gabriel. I came to the conclusion that regardless of what kind of mother she was, she obviously treated Gabriel better than she had treated me.

"Anyway," I said, biting my lip. I had never been this uncomfortable around a child before. I sighed again, out of words.

It was quiet for several minutes and my knees were beginning to cramp. I felt Lieutenant Daniels place his hand on my shoulder, cocking his head to the right to indicate his was going into the office to speak with an administrator. I nodded my head once, to show him I understood. When he had shut the door behind him, I went to stand.

I wasn't sure how I was going to make this work. I couldn't be a mother to Gabriel—I didn't know how to be a mother. My own experiences had provided me with very little insight. Regardless of how awful my foster care experiences had been, maybe they would be better for Gabriel and he would find a mother who loved him like he deserved to be loved. I certainly could not offer him the love and support he needed growing up. And in that moment, I made up my mind that, no, I would not be able to become Gabriel's guardian. I would do whatever I had to now to see him through the first process, but after that, I had to say goodbye.

I was at the administrator's door, my fist poised to knock when I heard it. "Are you going to take care of me now?" His voice was barely a whisper and I knew that if I hadn't already known he was in the room, I would swear I was hearing things. I turned slowly around, and sure enough, Gabriel had lifted his head, his eyes no longer on the ground, but meeting my own.

Blinking once, I stepped backwards, resuming my position in front of him. I held his gaze the entire time and his eyes were pleading with me to help.

"Do you want me to?" I whispered. Gabriel nodded once and before I knew it, he had flung himself at me, arms wrapped tightly around my neck, threatening to never let go.

**

* * *

**

After clearing up the legal matters at the social services office, Lieutenant Daniels began to give me details on my mother's new life. She had married Phil Dwyer eight years earlier, after meeting him at a charity event. He was a minor league baseball for the Jacksonville Suns, and although his salary classified him as middle class, he came from a very wealthy family, and his mother, who had died a year before his marriage to my mother, left him a very hefty inheritance. When the Lieutenant told me this, I knew immediately why Renee had chosen Phil. It was always material with her, never feeling.

Two years ago, Renee and Phil had gotten together with a lawyer to completely outline their plans in the event that one, or both, of them should die. The paperwork was almost six pages long, completely outlining who to call and the exact flower arrangements to place on their grave sites. I rolled my eyes when the Lieutenant told me this. The only thing that was not discussed was Gabriel, and I knew this was because my mother was never one to be pessimistic and more than likely thought that nothing bad would ever happen. She had been gracious enough to list me as next of kin, meaning then that Gabriel fell to me.

When we left the office and Lieutenant Daniels, I decided that there was no use in denying the evitable and that we would get Gabriel's things packed and ready to go. Stepping into my mother's house was a surreal experience. She and Phil had set up quite the place in Jacksonville's historic district. It was an older home, but it was apparent they had paid an interior designer a pretty penny to decorate. Everything matched and was in perfect order. I wondered vaguely if they had a house keeper as well. There was not a single thing out of place and the Renee I remembered would never lift a finger to clean something.

Gabriel had not spoken to me again since leaving the social services office. On the ride to the house, I explained to him that we would only be staying in Florida four more days—enough time to make arrangements to sell my mother's house, pack Gabriel's belongings, take him out of school, and attend Renee and Phil's funerals. Immediately following the funeral, we would be on a plane headed back to Washington. I tried to reassure him that he would love Washington and attempted to ask him if he had ever seen snow. He didn't answer.

While Gabriel spent his time in his bedroom, presumably picking out his favorite toys, I wondered through the downstairs, gazing upon picture after picture of Gabriel and his parents. I didn't see any evidence anywhere that Renee had ever been married before nor had another child. To my mother and her new family, I was nonexistent—until, of course, somebody needed me. I told myself that if it had been the other way around, my mother would have never dropped everything to help me.

I tucked Gabriel into bed after making him a sandwich for dinner. I had planned on making a better meal, but judging by the half empty Chinese containers and frozen pizza in the refrigerator, I gathered Renee still did not cook. I had to settle with making Gabriel a turkey and cheese sandwich with bread that, in my opinion, should have been thrown out already. He surprised me afterwards by once again throwing his hands around my waist and squeezing me tight. I had patted my lightly on the head, telling him that we had a big day the next morning and to get a good night's sleep. He had answered, just pulled me closer before running off up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Finding Gabriel's school was a lot easier than I had anticipated it to be. I had even woken him up an extra thirty minutes early to ensure we would be there on time. It wasn't necessary however, and after stopping at McDonald's for breakfast in order to kill time, we still spent an extra twenty minutes sitting in the parking lot wasting more time.

"Well," I said, attempting to make some conversation. Gabriel continued to stare out the window, ignoring me. His face, which had worn a blank expression the previous day now held hints of anger. "How are you feeling?" I asked, my voice trailing off.

Gabriel huffed.

"Look," I said after a few more minutes of silence. "I know this isn't easy and I know you miss your parents. But trust me, kid, going with me to Washington will be a whole lot better than staying in Florida and being passed from foster home to foster home like a hot potato."

"No," Gabriel said sharply. "It won't."

"You didn't seem to mind me taking care of you yesterday morning."

He turned his head away from the window. "That's before I knew you didn't want me." His eyes were narrowed and they pierced through mine. I tried to hold his gaze but gave up, not believing it possible that a six year old was capable of a death glare.

I sighed, knowing that he had heard me the night before when I was on the phone with my friend Angela. I hadn't exactly said I didn't want Gabriel, but I was quickly learning he was not stupid. He knew how to read between the lines.

"Don't be ridiculous. I do want you."

"You don't love me."

I froze. Of course I didn't love him. I didn't know he existed until two days ago. How could I possibly love him?

I bit my tongue before answering. "I do love you," I muttered, knowing full well I shouldn't be lying.

"No, you don't. But," he said, he eyes never leaving my face, "that's okay, because Ethan already told me I could come live with him."

"Who's Ethan?" I asked.

"My best friend. And he has a little brother who would even love me more than you."

I frowned. His comment actually hurt my feelings a little. However, I didn't get a chance to answer. Apparently, Gabriel had just spotted this Ethan kid and had opened the door with such speed I barely had time to undo my seatbelt. By the time I had the car door opened, he was gone. I groaned and looked at my watch. I had a meeting with Gabriel's principle in less than five minutes and had no idea where to even look.

Ten minutes later I found the main office where an older woman was sitting behind a desk. "Hello, dear," she greeted, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Hello," I said, attempting to return a smile, but failing miserably. "My name is Bella Swan and I'm here to see Principle Cullen."

"Oh, yes, of course," the woman said, standing. "He's waiting for you in his office."

I nodded, turning to follow her down another hallway before stopping outside of the office door.

"Sir?" the woman asked, stepping through the opening. "Miss Swan is here for you."

"Ah, yes," I heard a voice mutter.

The woman stood to the side, motioning me forward. I opened my mouth to apologize for being late but stopped in my tracks when my eyes met the most beautiful green pair I had ever seen.

* * *

**End Author's Note-** I don't know how the whole foster/adoption process really works, so I'm sorry for getting it wrong. Also, I promise McDonald's won't make anymore appearance, but if you are from Jacksonville, or have ever been here, or for that matter, live anywhere in the United States (lol) there is a McDonald's around almost every corner. Anyways, as always, please review. I got several hits, but I don't know if you like the story unless you let me know. One word is all I ask, even if it is saying that my story sucks. :) Oh, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone!!!

* * *


End file.
